


My Scarlet

by GoringWriting



Series: Dom/Sub ColdFlash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Dom!Len, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Shibari, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Barry feels a little self conscious about his body after a couple of comments from people at work so Len makes it the goal of their scene to make him feel better.





	My Scarlet

Barry never thought much about how he looked. Iris always said he was handsome and he’d seen some pretty bad looking dudes with the personalities to match and he knew he wasn’t as bad looking as them, and even if he was, he had a decent personality to balance it out. One would think that if he was ever going to be self conscious of his body it would have been back then. But no, now that he has a six pack he feels more aware of how weird his body is. Most of the time he’s able to ignore it but lately the new CCPD recruits had been commenting on how weird it is to see a beanpole with a six pack. Eddie had told him to ignore it, but how an he when it happens everyday. If this many people are commenting on it how can Barry not think his body is weird.

“Scarlet, head up,” Len says and Barry looks up at him from where he’s sitting on the couch and Len guides his face up with a gentle but demanding finger and Barry meets his eye.

“Sorry Len, I...I’m just thinking about stuff,” Barry says and Len leans in close and presses a kiss to Barry’s forehead.

“Tell me Scarlet,” Len says and Barry doesn’t know if he should but he wants to be good for Len and before he knows what he’s doing the words are spilling out of his mouth. He tells Len everything, about the guys at work, about how weird he must be, and how he doesn’t know what to think and Len kisses his lips gently.

“Go to the bedroom and strip and I want you to pull out some rope, and the ankle spreader bar,” Len says softly and Barry obeys and lays down on the bed wondering what Len has in store for him.

“Good job Scarlet. Do you remember your safeword?”

“Yes Len. Lightning,” Barry says and Len kisses him.

“Good boy. Now, fold your arms behind your back. I’m going to knot this rope around your arms and torso, color?”

“Green, Len.”

“Good,” Len says and begins working the diamond pattern over Barry’s chest and stomach and then ties Barry’s arms up.

“You look absolutely gorgeous like that Scarlet. Now, I’m going to attach the spreader bar. Color?”

“Green, green Len,” Barry says, the pressure from the ropes making his blood head south. Len smiles and checks the padding on each cuff before hooking him in and letting Barry lay there for a moment.

“Now Scarlet. I am going to spend the next hour showing you why those cops are wrong,” Len says and kneels on the bed by Barry’s head and Barry sees him wipe his hands with a wipe before kissing each of Barry’s eyelids.

“I love my Scarlet’s pretty green eyes. They’re so sparkly and bright,” Len whispers in Barry’s ear and gives Barry’s cock a squeeze. Barry squirms a little but Len taps his side and Barry stops moving.

“I love my Scarlet’s brain. It’s his best feature. So full of ideas and plans. Yet he never acts like a know it all. It’s a very sexy mind,” Len says and presses a kiss to each of Barry’s temples. Barry licks his lips as Len hovers over them.

“Soft kissable lips that look good enough to eat,” Len says and presses their mouths together for longer than their normal kisses but Barry is incapable of complaining as Len strokes Barry’s cock again making him moan.

“Such sweet sounds my Scarlet makes. I could listen to you make them all day, and I don’t mean just the sex sounds baby. I’m also talking about how you ramble on and on about the things you care about and how sometimes you’ll call me up in the middle of the day and you’ll just hum softly. Your voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Len says and strokes Barry again. Len kisses him again and runs a finger down Barry’s bobbing Adam’s apple and splays his hand over Barry’s chest.

“My Scarlet has such pretty nipples, especially when they get all pink and pointy when I do this,” Len says and quickly ducks down to suck one into his mouth and Barry moans as Len makes quick work of getting it red and pointy with his tongue.

“And they taste delicious. What should I do to the other one Scarlet? Suck on it or use my fingers?” Len asks rubbing his fingers over Barry’s collar bone.

“M...mouth,” Barry says mind a little hazy.

“Color?” 

“God, green,” Barry says and Len smiles and makes quick work of the other nipple and he rubs each one after he’s done.

“Maybe I’ll get some clamps for next time,” Len says and Barry shivers in anticipation for   
next time. Len presses several kisses over Barry’s heart.

“My Scarlet has such a kind, gentle, and caring heart. It overflows with emotions and he feels things with an unwavering passion,” Len says laying his hand over Barry’s racing heart. Barry smiles up at him and Len moves lower.

“My Scarlet has nice abs and he’s the perfect size for hugging, and that’s the most important thing,” Len says taking a moment to just hold Barry in his arms and Barry smiles feeling safe, warm, and wanted. Len smiles and he gropes Barry’s ass cheeks.

“My Scarlet has the cutest ass. It’s nice and jiggly and fun to squeeze,” Len says maneuvering Barry so he can bite each cheek then spreads them so he can get at Barry’s hole.

“Such a pretty pink pucker. Maybe this weekend I’ll rim you. Would you like that Scarlet? My tongue would first rub at the outside, lulling you into a sense of security and then my tongue would shoot in as far as it’ll go and I won’t stop until you bed for something maybe my cock, maybe to cum. We won’t know until I slowly take you apart with my tongue,” Len says and rubs Barry’s hole with a single finger making sure to tease him with different pressures. When he sees Barry grinding against the bed he quickly flips Barry back over and taps his side again.

“Sorry Len,” Barry says and Barry suddenly feels a breath on his cock.

“My Scarlet has the best looking cock I’ve ever seen. I can’t think of a better time to taste it,” Len says and Barry gasps as Len takes him down to the root almost immediately and then pops back up and smiles at Barry.

“Absolutely delicious Scarlet. Now, I am going to suck your cock and when you cum I want you to say ‘I am beautiful.’ Color?”

“Green,” Barry says and arches as Len swallows him down again this time staying where he is and letting Barry wiggles his lips.

Len winks up at him and starts bobbing up and down and Barry has no time to think before he feels his orgasm build.

“I am beautiful!” Barry cries out and cums into Len’s mouth and Len quickly swallows and licks his lips.

“Perfect, absolutely perfect Scarlet. That was a beautiful orgasm and you’re cum tastes almost as good as your cock does,” Len says wiping Barry’s sweat soaked body down and helping to ease sore muscles out of their positions and comes out of the bathroom with one of his own large shirts for Barry to wear as well as some juice and a brownie. Barry eats both and then Len dresses him in the shirt and Barry can’t help but notice the bulge in Len’s pants.

“Len? This is the second time we’ve played and you haven’t gotten off. I want this to be enjoyable for you as well,” Barry says tiredly.

“It is Scarlet. I’m waiting for when I finally get inside you. Now rest and in the morning we will have a deep conversation about how you feel about your body and what we can do to help you get through this,” Len says resting Barry against his chest and pulling the blanket over them.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Barry says and then freezes, they’d never really talked about their relationship outside of their dynamic. Barry doesn’t even know if Len wants to be more than just dom and sub.

“I don’t know Scarlet, I have some pretty tough competition for that title from you,” Len says kissing Barry’s cheek and Barry relaxes and the two of them fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and make a request @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr ;)


End file.
